


On Borrowed Tomorrow

by OhTigridia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTigridia/pseuds/OhTigridia
Summary: Chikage once believed there wasn’t a point in life after his final goodbye, and understood  that Azuma had felt the same. They’ve both been left abandoned in a cold room, pleading for the clock’s hands to turn back on themselves.He’s heard Azuma’s nightmares. He knows Azuma had cried in the same way he had done.It should be cruel to subject him to such a thing twice.(A3! Rarepairs Prompt: Goodbyes )
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	On Borrowed Tomorrow

In far too many ways are Chikage and Azuma the same. They are like opposite ends of a coin Chikage loves to mesmerise and divert with. 

Ironic is such a metaphor in that way.

There is a constant fragility between them, as Chikage continues through life, never quite cut from the organisation’s ties around his hands. He is dangerous, and has seen the life flutter from too many people’s eyes. 

Chikage is death’s worldly reaper, and yet Azuma never fears such things. _He is bold with you,_ Chikage thinks.

For a man who finds such sorrow in goodbye, Azuma tempts fate far too much. He has fallen in love with something quite lethal - a sadistic tool that can lead to Azuma’s self destruction.

Sometimes Chikage feels selfish as he questions how long he has left. 

It’s not as if he’s dying, so perhaps that phrasing is wrong. It’s more like Chikage is a time bomb, and in the end it shall inevitably obliterate all Chikage has come to care for.

He is not in control of his own fate. A doll with no hope of escaping his bindings, especially since the death of _that person._

Chikage once believed there wasn’t a point in life after his final goodbye, and understood that Azuma had felt the same. They’ve both been left abandoned in a cold room, pleading for the clock’s hands to turn back on themselves. 

He’s heard Azuma’s nightmares. He knows Azuma had cried in the same way he had done.

_It should be cruel to subject him to such a thing twice._

\--

Azuma’s hands are gentle as they crawl on the skin of Chikage’s exposed chest. It feels often as though Azuma manages to expose every broken part of him. 

His fingers are reverent as they trace the scars on his body. Those deep lines that taint his skin from experiences he wishes to die before speaking of. Chikage has things to hide. Secrets that should never be whispered from pale lips in the night. 

Chikage should be afraid of how intimately Azuma has come to know him, he feels like dancing on a razor’s edge, because Azuma is too intoxicating for both of their own good.

A moment’s domesticity is stolen, feeling so undeserving as Azuma’s lips pull away. He stops, just to stare at him for a while.

Azuma is beautiful, fair skin that contrasts the vibrancy of the snake’s yellow eyes. Perhaps that is how Azuma is. A serpent, so illustrious and gorgeous, drunk on stolen kisses. 

Or perhaps it is Chikage himself who plays the viper. Lulling Azuma in on a false sense of security. When he allows Azuma to smile, so soft and adoring. He runs his fingers through the short silk of green hair, before kissing him again so breathlessly.

 _Why must Azuma accept such a demon as he?_ Chikage wonders, and yet does not pull away as Azuma continues kissing from his mouth, down his neck to the fragile skin of his collarbones.

“Azuma..” He whispers, and Azuma pauses. A sweet smile plays on his lips as he gazes at Chikage. His eyes are so bright as they rest upon him, a feeling similar to the scorching of sunlight.

“Yes my love?” 

“Do you ever feel afraid of me?” He asks, far too much fragility in his voice to be comfortable. That’s the thing about Azuma, he’s far too good at dragging people’s weaknesses to the surface. 

“Whatever should I be afraid for?” He asks, his voice holding that same lightly humoured tone it always does. Dismissive, Azuma is always walking into flames and brushing them away with a laugh. 

“I could kill you if I wasn’t careful.” Chikage muses, and Azuma giggles at it. 

He picks Chikage’s hands up from the bedsheets, and presses them against his face. Innocently, he leans the weight of his head against them, holding them tight in the warmth of his own. He smooths his thumb over rough skin, and the cold steel ring on his finger.

“Your hands are soft.” Azuma comments idly. He takes one hand to his lips, kissing the coarse skin of them gently. “You’ve never hurt me before, so why would that change?.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chikage refutes.

“Maybe not, but I do know that you’ve never once done anything to harm me. I trust you, Chikage.” He says, not knowing the weight of the crimes Chikage has dealt. He doesn’t know the dangerous uncertainty of Chikage’s life.

He reminds him of a landslide.

Chikage wishes to run away from the darkness of his life. He wishes he was able to be so selfish with Azuma without the inevitability of their ruin. 

He only wants to be gentle with him, but he lives on borrowed tomorrow. The inevitable threat that Azuma should be left with yet another tragic goodbye on his lips. 

To fall in love with Chikage is to fall in love with one’s own annihilation, and yet Azuma does not stop his careful touching of Chikage’s cold frame. He does not fear the outcomes that should be, by loving such a creature. 

Chikage doesn’t understand why Azuma feels he deserves to be loved, and yet, “Don’t leave me...” Azuma whispers.

“I never will.” Chikage replies, and wonders how much he is lying


End file.
